Infrared glass has many characteristics such as good optical uniformity, high mechanical strength and hardness, simple preparation and processing process, low production cost and so on, and thus can be used in molding and processing of large sized and special-shaped infrared devices such as optical window and dome having a diameter larger than 300 mm, and is adapted to be used as infrared cowling and detection window for various missiles and pods. So far, infrared glass mainly comprises quartz glass, silicate glass, germanate glass, tellurite glass, calcium aluminate glass and non-oxide glass such as chalcogenide glass and so on. However, infrared glass is easily to be polluted by water in environment during production process, thus causing reduction of infrared transmission performance. Therefore, how to eliminate water in the glass production process becomes a key problem to obtain high quality infrared glass.